


Trust

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May has had her heart broken and comes to Ash for comfort. Advanceshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Trust

\---

Ipod Challenge ficlet, done to the song "Secret Garden". Contains Advanceshipping.

Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.

\---

Ash hastily picked up the ringing phone, watching the video screen flicker into life. Immediately, he saw May's tearful face and was alarmed at the sight. What could possibly have reduced her to such tears? "May, what's the matter?" he asked.

May sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Why did I ever want to date that jerk?" She clutched the handset of the phone tightly and took a deep breath. "Is it... okay if I come over? I really need to be with someone right now and..."

"Um, sure you can." Ash looked around the room, noticing what a mess it was. Things had been piling up on the floor. He grimaced as he thought of the kitchen, which was covered in empty boxes that had once held takeaway food and dirty dishes. Well, he had a good excuse. Being a top trainer meant people were constantly coming and challenging him to battles. Was it really his fault that he didn't have any time to clean up? "It's a bit messy here though."

"It's okay, I don't care. I just want to talk." May smiled weakly. "I'll be over there soon." She hung up without another word.

Ash placed down the handset, staring at the blank screen. It had been a year since May had started going out with Drew. He still remembered how it felt when she was announcing it to him over the phone with a big smile on her face. It had felt like an iron rod being driven into his heart.

What had Drew done to upset May? Ash hoped he hadn't hurt her too badly. Maybe they were breaking up, though he hardly dared to hope. What kind of person would he be, hoping for such a thing? Still, he couldn't deny the feelings he'd developed for May. It was a miracle he had managed to keep them quiet for so long.

"Well, it looks like I've got to start tidying up." Ash sighed, looking down toward Pikachu who was curled up on a discarded t-shirt. How long ago had he worn it? "Man, this place is a disaster. I should get my own Mr. Mime or something." His mother was so lucky, having one that helped her clean up the house. What wouldn't he give to have such a helpful Pokémon at a time like this?

The dishes had been put away in the dishwasher, the boxes crammed in the bin and the dirty clothes picked up and put away in the laundry basket by the time the doorbell rang. Ash hurried to the door and opened it. May quickly pushed past him and sat herself down on the sofa, sniffling.

"What did he do?" Ash asked as he sat down next to the crying brunette, watching her with evident concern.

"I saw him... kissing a woman," May choked out. "I suspected something was up because he was out all the time and making excuses. Once I even thought I smelled perfume on him. So I followed him and then that's when I saw him, outside some building with that woman. Why would he do that to me?"

Ash frowned, anger stirring inside him. He could not believe how Drew had been treating May.

"It's over." May clenched a fist. "I made that pretty clear. That bastard. How could he? I was just one of his many screws, wasn't I? I thought he really cared about me." She looked at Ash with wide blue eyes.

"You don't need him, May." Ash put his arms around her and May leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. "I can't believe it either. I thought Drew was a decent person."

"Didn't we all?" May sighed. "I guess I should just be careful who I trust. I don't want to have my heart broken again." She fell silent, while Ash stroked her hair and continued to hold her. Was it just her imagination or was Ash's heart beating a bit fast? Eventually, she sat up. "Thanks... I really needed the hug."

Ash impulsively leaned forward and kissed her. May's eyes grew huge and she stared at him with a shocked expression. Immediately, he was mentally cursing himself for it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. I can trust you." May kissed him back. Now she knew who her heart really belonged to and he would never break it.


End file.
